Another Part Of Me - Chapter I
by XtianTA
Summary: [Reposted because was deleted] Sasuke changed his mind and take some decisions about him and his future.. lover. As you can see, Sasuke is the main character, the second characters and others you will find ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

**.:: Chapter I ::.**

_-Before the Great War-_

A black-haired boy is lying on the grass and the moon reflects on his black eyes. His name is Sasuke Uchiha. He looks at the starry sky "_Hm, I wonder what is he doing.._" he starts to stand up and heading to the Konoha. After a while, Sasuke senses a presence which is following him and decided to attack on a direction behind him "_Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!_", but nothing."_Tsk.. show yourself!_".  
A white-haired man appears in front of him "_Well well, Sasuke._". "It's obvious you detected me, Kakashi."Kakashi grined "_What are you looking for?_"Sasuke said "_That does not concern you._" and throws some kunai at Kakashi, but he disappeared."_A clone.. and now I don't sense any others presences. I must hurry until sunrise._" Sasuke said and sighed.  
The Uchiha boy arrived at Konoha and heads to Naruto's house. At the window, inside the house, lays on a bed, a blonde-haired boy who sleeps deeply and snore, of course. "_Naruto.._" and he teleported inside, next to Naruto's bed. He touches Naruto's hair "_You.. what have you done to.._".After a second Naruto opened his eyes and punched Sasuke on his face, throwing him on the wall."_Sa...Sasuke! What are you doing here?_" asked him half asleep and confused. Sasuke said nothing "..." and looks in a different direction, trying to avoid the eye contact with Naruto."_Okay, that's weird.. you come to me and you say nothing?_" and he sighed. "_I come here, to take you.. Naruto._" and looks into Naruto's scared a bit said "_To take me?! Are you insane?! I wonder.. if others will find you, here._" looks down. "_What are you going to do?_"Sasuke stands up, moving toward Naruto and takes his hand. "_You will come, right now!_"."_Wait... Sasuke!_" and Sasuke "hits" him slowly behind his head and Naruto falled asleep.

Hope you enjoyed. ;3; and sorry because it's really short, next chapter will be longer. q^q

In **Chapter II**, you will find what Sasuke wants from Naruto, but wait, they are not single. :D

All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**.


	2. Chapter 2

**.:: Chapter II ::.**

Sasuke mood went a bit down _"I'm sorry because I did that, Naruto. But it's the only way to take you."_ He carried Naruto on his roof and examine the area if someone is secure or walking on the streets, but it seems only the moon watch over them and over the village. After some minutes, Sasuke leaves Konoha with Naruto and jumps on tree's branches fastly.  
After some hours, Sasuke arrived with Naruto at a hovel and get into it. Sasuke sighed _"With all ramen you eat, I wonder how you have this normal weight."_ In the room was a wooden table, with ceramic dishes and a bottle on it. Two windows and two bed on the both side of the hovel. Sasuke put Naruto on bed and he's still sleeping. _"I hope I didn't something bad. It's strange he is not awake."_ Sasuke walks out of the hovel and watch the sunrise and feels the cold air of the morning.  
The sunrise is beautiful, birds are chirping, flowers blooms, it's like nature wakes up. Sasuke did say nothing until Naruto appears behind him. _"Sasuke!"_ Naruto yelled at him. _"Where the hell have you brought me?! In the inner of the Nature Mother?!"_. Naruto still yells and Sasuke break it "_ Shut up, idiot."_ and Naruto shuts his mouth. _"I didn't brought you in the inner of nature and if you look around, you can see a road."._ Naruto looks around _"Ehheheh.. that's true.." and grinned. "_ ._"Are you hungry?"_ Sasuke said without move a finger. _"No, I'm really fi-"_ and Naruto's stomach start to growl. Sasuke sighed and goes in the howel _" Come here Naruto, don't stand out so much, you can get sick."_  
Naruto nodded and comes fastly in the howel. _"So what we eat?"_ Naruto grinned and Sasuke breaks his "happy" mood _"Take."_. Naruto looks at the fishing rod _"Whaa... what I can do with the fishing rod?"_. Silence for some seconds _"Aaaahahahah, I'm half-asleep, you know."_ laugh a bit. Sasuke opened the door _"..You are always half-asleep, Naruto. Now come."_ Naruto makes a funny face _"You little jerk."_ and goes after him. They undergoing a road for a half-hour and heading over the river in the forest. Naruto starts to groan and put the hands behind his head. "What's wrong, Naruto? Are you tired or bored? I know it's unpleasant for you but.. I will tell you the reason of all.. later." Naruto stops and looks at him _"What do you mean?"_ Sasuke stoped as well and looks at him _"Just walk with me and don't talk much."_ and starts to walk again.  
Naruto in his mind _"What is he planning?"_ and start to walk with Sasuke. They arrived at the river and Naruto smiled _" Amazing sight!"_ let down the fishing rod, takes off his shoes and runs in the water _"Errrr! A bit cold but amazing!"_ Naruto grinned and blushed at Sasuke. He smiled back and removes his shoes too. _"Naruto, do not frighten the fish."_. Naruto stick out his toungue and giggled _"Sasuke, look! A small bridge! We can set there our fishing camp."_. Sasuke looks at the direction of the wooden bridge and nodded _"Indeed Naruto. Nice spirit of observation."_ and there they went.  
After two hours and no fish caught, a big fish appeared in front of them. Naruto and Sasuke set their battle stance _"Whoaaa, looks Sasuke! It's a big one!"_. _"Don't be so happy. First, let's catch him."_ Naruto creates two clones _"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"_ and attacks the big fish. _"Naruto, you did my part as well. Great job."_ Naruto starts to grin at him _"Not really, you will carry the fish."_. Sasuke looks weird at Naruto " What the.. okay, but you will carry with me." and Naruto nodded.  
At the Konoha, Sakura Haruno decided to visit Naruto to take a walk. She arrived at his door and knocked two-three times _"Naruto! Are you awake? Hey Naruto!"_ but no one reply. Sakura become a bit nervous _"Naruto, I don't want to harm your door, or.. your house! So open up!"_ and again, no reply. _"If you really want this... CHAA!"_ and break the door. Sakura get into Naruto's house and looks around "_Naruto..?"_ no one at the kitchen or his bedroom._ "Wait.. something is weird there.."_ she step in Naruto's bedroom and see the open window and the cracks in the wall. "_It can't be.. Naruto was.. kidnapped?! I must tell to Tsunade-Sama."_ and there she goes and lead to the Hokage building. At the Tsunade's Office, the Hokage search some documents with Shizune. _"Tsunade-Sama, I didn't find the document..or maybe this is!"_ and gives the document to Hokage. Tsunade rips the document _"Shizune, not from section C! From section G!"_  
In a fraction second, Sakura opens the door quickly _"Tsunade-Sama!"_. Everyone's looking at Sakura. _"What happened?"_ Tsunade said with a serious voice. "_Naruto was kidnapped! I know it not sounds real, but.. it really was! I saw on his bedroom some cracks in the wall and the windows was opened fully."_. After hear what Sakura said, Tsunade stands up and hit the desk with her palms_ "What?! Let's go there! Right now! Anbu!"_. Two Anbu Shinobi appears in front of the Hokage _"Yes, ma'am."_._" I want you to watch over the office while I'm away and Shizune too! And don't forget the document from the G section!"_ They nodded _"Let's go, Sakura."_  
After they arrived at Naruto's house, Sakura showed to Tsunade what she said. Tsunade clench her fist _"Madara.."_ and she looks down. _"Tsu-Tsunade-Sama!"_ Sakura looks at the Hokage _"Anbu!"_ and a purple-haired Anbu girl appeard. _"You called me, ma'am?_" the Anbu girl asked. _"Yes, what ninja are free for an S rank mission?"_ Tsunade looks in her eyes. _"I'm sorry ma'am, but all our shinobi are busy or in a misson."_  
Sakura looks down and after, looks up at them _"How about ask Gaara to help us?"_. Tsunade and the Anbu girl looks at Sakura _"Hmm.. that's an ideea, but Gaara might be busy. Anbu, send a message to the Kazekage to send some ninja for an S rank mission."_ Anbu nodded and leaves. _"Tsunade-Sama.. I hope is not the Akatsuki or Madara.."_ Sakura looks down. _"Be cautious, Sakura. I have a mission for you. I let you watch with Tenten, Neji and Hinata over Naruto's house."_ Sakura accept the mission and leaves to find her teammates for her mission. The Hokage looks around again and teleport herself to the Hokage Office.  
Tsunade recieved the message from the Kazekage _"A young smart-boy."_ noddes. On the other side, Naruto and Sasuke leading to home, after they captured a big fish. Finally, they made it and Sasuke brought some woods to fry the fish. They eat a half of the fish and the rest of it, put in a pot. Naruto leaves Sasuke at the campfire and enter on the howel, preparing his bed to sleep. After some moments, Sasuke comed too. _"Hey, Naruto, are you awake?"_ Sasuke asked, but no reply. Naruto starts to snore _"So I'll take as a No. Good night, Naruto...kun."_ and Sasuke extinguish the candle.


End file.
